how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glitter
'Glitter '''ist die neunte Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 15.10.2010 in den USA und 05.10.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Da Lily in letzter Zeit besessen von dem Gedanken war, schwanger zu werden, geht Robin auf Abstand zu ihr. Inzwischen hat Barney eine DVD gefunden, die er "Robin Sparkles 3" nennt. Darauf ist eine von Alan Thicke moderierte kanadische Kindersendung "Space Teens" zu sehen, in der zwei kanadische Teenager, Robin Sparkles und Jessica Glitter, im Weltraum Verbrechen durch Mathemathik aufklären. Als ihre Freunde Robin darauf ansprechen, wieso sie Jessica noch nie kennengelernt hatten, obwohl die Beiden auch im echten Leben beste Freunde sind, erwähnt Robin, dass die beiden seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten. Als Robin die Wohnung verlässt, finden ihre Freunde eine Weihnachtskarte, die Jessica Robin geschickt hatte. Als Ted das Baby auf der Karte sieht, nimmt er an, dass Robin sich von Jessica entfernt hatte, als sie vor fünf Jahren schwanger wurde. Lily hat Angst, dass Robin das Gleiche mit ihr machen wird. Als Lily weiterhin über thumb|left|400px|Jessica heute. (Mitte)Babys redet, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie damit Robin nervt, streiten sie sich und Lily beendet ihre Freundschaft, was Marshall wütend macht. Er nimmt Lily mit zum Madison Sqaure Garden, wo sie Jessica treffen, die dort als Organistin arbeitet. Sie erzählt Lily, dass sie damals ihre Freundschaft zu Robin beendete, als sie schwanger wurde und nicht umgekehrt. Jessica erzählt, dass sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, wieder mit Robin in Kontakt zu treten, aber nie den Mut dazu hatte. Lily findet Robin im Hoser Hut und die beiden versöhnen sich. Robin sagt, dass sie, obwohl sie Babys hasst, Marshalls und Lilys Baby lieben wird. Robin und Jessica können sich ebenfalls wieder miteinander versöhnen, als Jessica ins Hoser Hut kommt und mit Robin den Biber Song aus der Show Space Teens singt. Inzwischen ruft Ted seinen alten Highschoolfreund Punchy an, woraufhin Punchy plötzlich in New York auftaucht.thumb|400px Er nervt jedoch die anderen so sehr, dass Ted ihm schließlich sagt, er muss wieder zurück nach Cleveland gehen. Punchy sagt, ihm dass er hergekommen ist, da er dachte, Ted wäre deprimiert, als er angerufen hatte und ihn seine Freundin ihn dann dazu überredet hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Punchy sagt Ted, dass er heiraten wird und fragt Ted, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein wird. Ted nimmt freudig an. Gaststars *Nicole Scherzinger als Jessica Glitter *Chris Romanski als Punchy *Alan Thicke als Er selbst *Stefanie Black als Kelly Musik *Jessica Glitter und Robin Sparkles - "Hey, Beaver" *"Chopsticks" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin Sparkles tauchte schon in den Folgen Schlag auf Schlag und Jugendliebe auf. *Alan Thicke war schon in dem Musikvideo zu dem Lied Sandcastles In The Sand zu sehen. Außerdem tauchte er in der Folge Der Durchhänger auf, in welcher er auch erwähnte, dass er und Robin zusammen in einer Fernsehsendung gearbeitet hatten. *Punchy tauchte bereits in der Folge Jugendliebe auf. *Punchys Hochzeit ist in der ersten Folge der siebten Staffel zu sehen. *Robin besuchte das Hoser Hut schon in den Folgen Im Exil und Der Koffein-Trip . *Robins Hass auf Kinder tauchte schon in den Folgen Kleine Jungs und Der Nicht-Vatertag auf. Jedoch erwähnte ''Zukunfts-Ted bereits, dass Robin irgenwann in der Lage sein wird, Kinder zu lieben. *Teds Liebe zu Poesie tauchte bereits in den Folgen Nackter Mann, Der sexlose Gastgeber und Roboter gegen Wrestler auf. *Ted demonstriert abermals seine detektivischen Fähigkeiten, nach den Folgen Spurensicherung und Das große Aufräumen. *Barney benutzt die Zahl 83. *Marshalls Joey Buttafuoco Hosen tauchten bereits in der Folge Nur Theater auf. *Barney wollte Marshall ohrfeigen, als er glaubte, Robins Video sei ein Porno (was bedeutet hätte, er hätte die Wette mit ihm aus der Folge Schlag auf Schlag doch gewonnen) Anspielungen *Barney benutzt verschiedenste (teilwiese aus dem Orginal übersetzten, da noch nicht in deutscher Fassung erschienenen) Zitate aus Serien, wie The Weakest Link, Survivor, Top Chef, Workof Art: The Next Great Artist, Flavor of Love, Beauty and the Geek, Joe Millonaire, Rock of Love, Chopped, Big Brother, Die Küchenschlacht, Hells Kitchen, Der Bachelor, The Amazing Race, America's Next Topmodel, The Apprentice ''und ''Project Runway. *Robin erwähnt die Fernsehserien Die Sesamstraße und Elektric Company. *Space Teens ist eine Anspielung auf die Serie Cyberchase. *Robin meint, sie liest Lilys'' Facebook''-Updates. *Viele Menschen im Hoser Hut sind als Nationalfiguren von Kanada verkleidet, wie z.B. als Elch, als Biber, als Mountie, als Queen Elizabeth II, als Brian Mulroney und als Hockeyspieler. Außerdem sind Walkers Potato Crisps und Hula Hoops zu sehen. *Punchy erwähnt die Serie Big Chuck and Lil' John. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6